


~ Parenting Is Difficult ~

by Xx_AnonymousG_xX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, America and Canada are cute smol children, FACE Family, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, France and England are trying to adult, Hetalia, Human AU, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, some angst in later chapters, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_AnonymousG_xX/pseuds/Xx_AnonymousG_xX
Summary: "WHY IS THERE CAKE BATTER ON THE CEILING?!""Honhonhon~""FRANCIS, WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!!!???""Hee hee...""Hahahah..!""YOU ARE A BEING A BAD INFLUENCE ON THE CHILDREN!"|~|Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy and Francis Kirkland-Bonnefoy are new to this whole parenting thing, and with a pair of rowdy and excitable twins to raise, its not gonna get any easier for this pair...(I'm bad at summaries)





	

  "Francis, wake up. We have to go sign the kids up for primary school today, remember?" Arthur said, lightly shaking his husband from his sleep.

  Francis sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched his arms to fully wake up, and looked over at his husband with a smile

  "Good morning mon cher~ You are right, let us go wake up the kids." Francis said, planting a sweet kiss on his husband's cheek.

  The couple slid out of bed and got dressed. Arthur and Francis walked down the hall and into the carpeted room of their twin sons, Alfred and Matthew. They stopped and peaked into the room and smiled, they loved the two so much.

  They had matching bed's, although the sheets were different. Alfred's were patriotic, resembling the American flag. His reasoning? All the 'superheroes' were there. While Matthew's sheets were made to resemble the Canadian flag, mostly because it was the closest to America he could think of.

  Francis flicked on the lights and went and woke up Alfred, while Arthur went over and woke up Matthew. After some repetition, the twins were finally awake.

  "Morning Dad, morning Papa!" They said in unison, making the parents smile. 

  Francis was called 'Papa,' while Arthur was 'Dad.' The couple loved it, although sometimes it got confusing when Alfred would say 'Dad' and 'Other Dad.' He constantly changed it.

  "Morning you two~ Now, go and get yourselves dressed, we have a very busy schedule~" Francis said happily.

  "Where are we going?" Matthew asked curiously, getting up and walking over to his parents.

  "Yeah! What Mattie said!" Alfred added, jumping off the bed and following what Matthew did.

  "We are gonna stop for breakfast, and then we are going to sign you up for school. You'll get a tour and everything before school starts next week, but not today." Arthur explained.

  "Wowie!" Matthew exclaimed.

  "That's totally awesome!" Alfred said, smiling and jumping up and down excitedly.

  "Now, you two need to get dressed. And don't forget to brush you're teeth~" Francis instructed.

  The twins nodded, and with that the parents left the room to let them do their morning routine. The pair headed to the living room to wait.

  They conversed about simple things. Such as who was going to the dishes, cook dinner (it was obviously gonna be Francis, no matter what Arthur said), etc. Once the twins were ready, they all slipped on they're shoes and left the house.

  Alfred and Matthew sat in they're matching red booster seats, while Arthur sat in the drivers seat, and Francis sat in the passenger seat (mostly because his designer boots are already hard enough to walk in, let alone drive in).

  They drove down into the town square, where all the shops and cafes were located. Sadly, this was the religious side of town, and that just spells disaster for this family. Arthur and Francis were used to it, but they hated when the twins were exposed to it.

  They pulled into an empty space near the sidewalk, without a parking meter thankfully, and they all exited the car. They walked down the brick sidewalk and entered the cafe.

  The bell dinged as the door opened, and once again once it closed. They sat down at a booth by the window, for it was a lovely day and Alfred liked to watch the cars go by. They looked through the menu, trying to decide on what they wanted.

  "What do you kids want? They have pancakes, Alfred." Arthur said, handing the menu over for them to look at.

  "Heck yeah! Im having pancakes for sure!" Alfred declared, a grin in his face. "And I want some OJ, breakfast isn't breakfast without OJ!"

  Matthew took a few seconds, but decided on waffles and chocolate milk. Francis was getting an omelette and coffee, of course, and Arthur was getting eggs benedict with a cup of green tea. Arthur took the twins to the bathroom, and the waitress came sauntering over with her notepad in hand.

  "Hey there handsome, what're you doing here alone? Surely someone like you has a girlfriend to spend time with." She cooed, a smirk on her face.

  Francis just laughed his signature frenchman laugh. Oh women these days, so desperate. The waitress put her hands on her hips, looking a bit annoyed by his response.

  "Whats so funny?" She asked, frustration in her tone.

  "It was just, honhon, what you said that was funny to me." Francis said, pushing his blonde locks behind his ear and smiling.

  "Anyways, are you seeing anyone? 'Cause im off work at 2:30, and I know a great restaurant down town." She said, attempting to flirt.

  "I actually don't have a girlfriend madame," he explained, "but my husband and kids should be back from the bathroom in just a moment. May I order now?"

  The waitress looked dumbfounded, bewildered beyond her control. She scoffed and walked away, not being able to look Francis in the eyes. As soon as she was gone, Arthur and the twins returned and another waiter came over.

  "I apologize, Stephanie likes to flirt with the customers. My name is Tino and I'll take your orders." Tino said, a smile on his face. 

  They ordered and waited. The drinks came first, and after Alfred spilled orange juice on his 'Captain America' shirt and Arthur burned his tongue on his tea, the food came.

  This time Francis took Alfred to the bathroom to try and dry the shirt off and get rid of the orange juice smell, while Mattie and Arthur stayed and ate they're meal.

  After everything was sorted out and the meals were finished and paid for, they had just enough time to get Alfred and Mattie registered for school.

  They drove to the school district office, and sat in the waiting room. Francis and Arthur read the magazines, although Arthur read ones about school activities and Francis read whatever edition of 'People' was sitting there.

  Some of the other parents there were skeptical about the couple, whom they were confused by. One woman even asked where they're wives were, and they simply laughed and continued reading.

  Arthur would occasionally ask if Alfred and Mattie would want to do a certain school activity, or would tell them about some cool school related events happen. Sometimes Francis would look over Arthur's shoulder to catch a glimpse at what was on it, purely out of curiosity.

  Alfred and Mattie were playing with some of the toys in the corner of the room with a few other kids. They were giggling and having fun, and honestly everyone found it adorable.

  The office door opened up and a couple stepped out with they're child and promptly left the building. They had a son who looked about Alfred and Mattie's age, maybe they'll meet in school.

  "We will take the...Kirkland-Bonnefoy family now." The secretary said, although she had to pause to figure out how to pronounce their last name.

  Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and Mattie walked into the office and sat down. Seeing as there were only three chairs, Mattie sat on Francis' lap and Alfred took the open chair.

  "Hello, we need the parent to fill out this form." The lady said, sliding the forms and a pen towards Francis. Mattie looked at the papers and tried reading them, but got confused by some of the big words.

  Francis moved them to where both him and Arthur could see the papers, and the secretary seemed confused. I guess not a lot of gay couples live around here, but eh, it's the price you pay to live somewhere quiet.

  The secretary slid two forms towards the twins. "You two will need to fill out these, just some simple questions." She explained, placing two crayons down as well.

  After all the forms were filled out, the twins were sent out of the room to play while the secretary asked some questions.

  "So what grade will those two be in?" She asked, smiling.

  "They'll be going into 1st grade, madame. They are actually twins~" Francis answered, smiling back.

  The secretary blushed, that dang french charm gets them every time. No one can resist a frenchman, no one can. It's next to impossible, especially for straight girls. And of course Arthur.

  "So, for an extra copy, we need to know who the parents are." She asked.

  Francis simply laughed, while Arthur glared at him, indicating that he was being rude. Francis apologized and put his hand down on the desk.

  "Both of us are they're fathers. We've been married for about one and a half years now." Arthur said, placing his hand on top of Francis'.

  "Oh, so that explains why you both were filing out the papers. You don't see many gay couples around here." She said, smiling politely.

  "Thank you for not being homophobic, we've dealt with a lot of that recently." Arthur said.

  The secretary asked a few more questions, and then dismissed the couple. They walked out of the office and walked over to wear the kids were playing.

  "Alright you two, we need to head back home now." Arthur said.

  "Okay Dad! Cmon Mattie!" Alfred  said, patting Mattie on the head.

  Mattie and Alfred waved goodbye to the kid they were playing with and followed they're parents out the door.

|~|


End file.
